


You Can Be the Butterflies I Feel in My Belly

by peenw0lf



Series: Perfect Two [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, and likes to ignore them, but i'm too tired, derek lies about his feelings a lot, i will probably come back and edit it, i wrote this on the bus, idk - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenw0lf/pseuds/peenw0lf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lLvtydTM78</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Can Be the Butterflies I Feel in My Belly

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lLvtydTM78

_“You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly,”_

\--

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Stiles asked Derek as they were watching Lydia apply lipstick. (Stiles was watching Lydia, Derek was watching Stiles but that’s irrelevant right).

\--

**1.**

The first time Derek saw Stiles, it was at Beacon Hills Community Park when he was 9 and Laura was 10 (and a half!). Uncle Peter had finally convinced their mom that they had enough control over their wolves to go play with other kids, and that is why Peter was his favourite Uncle.

As soon as Peter turned off the engine to his car, Laura leapt out and made a beeline for the monkey bars. Derek made his way to the swings where he sat and took in everything around him. The unfamiliar scents of the strangers around him made his wolf twitch uncomfortably.

_"If things become overwhelming, just close your eyes and concentrate on your pack: on Laura and Uncle Peter," his mom had said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head._

So that's what he did. He closed his eyes and honed in on Laura's heartbeat. He counted 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 beats and moved onto Peter. Same thing: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. He could already feel his wolf relax a fraction.

Another heartbeat, slightly faster than the others, started playing through his head. Derek opens his eyes and sees a little boy standing in front of him.

"Are you okay mister? he asks.

"Fine."

The little boy shrugged and took the swing next to him.

"What's your name?"

Derek looked at the boy for a second before answering, "Derek. What's yours?"

"Genim," he answered with a sour face.

The wolf hum inside him, but ignored it.

"How old are you?" the boy, Genim, went on.

"Nine.”

"Wow," he looked at Derek in awe. "I'm 4," he informed, holding up his fingers.

"Genim?" A new voice called.

The little boy's face brightened and ran towards a lovely woman, his mom he guesses, who pulled him into an embrace.

"We have to get going kiddo, Days of Our Lives is going to be on soon."

" _Mooomm,_ " the son groaned. But he took her hand anyways and Derek watched them walk towards a blue jeep. The little boy turned around and shyly waved back towards the swings, to which Derek returned with a smile.

\--

**2.**

 

The second time Derek saw Stiles was at the grocery store when he was 11.

Well, first he smelled him.

Derek was looking for potato crisps to bring back to his mom when he smelled hazelnuts and vanilla and it smelled _good_. And what do you do when you smell something good? Track it. The scent led him to the frozen section where he found a boy with pale skin, and a familiar, staccato heartbeat.

Gerald, Genum, Genim? Genim was attempting to reach the last box of pizza off the top shelf by standing on an upside-down shopping basket.

"Need some help?" Derek smirked. 

The boy squeaked and nearly fell off of his stand. He threw Derek a comically wide smile.

"Yeah!”

The older boy easily grabbed the pizza off the shelf and handed it to Genim.

“Thanks.”

Derek ignored how his stomach flipped at the sight of the other boy’s blush.

\--

**3.**

The third time Derek saw Stiles was when his mom came over to the Hale house to watch Days of Our Lives. His mom had forced him to come the first time because his dad was at the station and there was no one home to watch him. 

“Derek, this is Mrs. Stilinski,” his mom introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stilinski,” he said politely.

“Oh that’s alright, you may call me Lily. And this,” she says, pushing forward the boy hiding behind her legs, “is my son, Genim.”

The boy smiled at Derek.

“Go take Genim outside to meet Laura and Brandon, okay sweetie?”

He nodded and the Stilinski boy grabbed his hand as they walked to the backyard.

“Laura, Brandon, this is Genim Stilinski,” he informed.

“Hi Genim,” Brandon greeted.

“Genim. What kind of name is that?” Laura wondered.

Derek shot his sister a glare.

“It was my grandfather’s name. I don’t like it very much,” the boy admitted quietly.

“Alright. I’m going to call you Stiles, is that okay?” Laura asked.

Stiles beamed.

He had come over every Thursday after that. Their mom’s would watch their show while Stiles and Brandon would play Batman and Robin in the backyard (Derek would sometimes join in as The Joker. Laura liked to get him into character by pinning him down and rubbing lipstick all over his face).

He stopped coming over when Stiles’ mom died when he was 8. This time he couldn’t ignore what it did to his wolf.

\--

"Derek. DEREK." Stiles was snapping fingers in front of his face.

"What?"

"Do you? Believe in love at first sight, that is."

Derek studied his face before answering, "no" and turning away.

If Stiles were a werewolf, he would've heard the stutter in Derek's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry oh god


End file.
